Hiro of Time
by DragonKeeper88
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! In case any of you are wondering, the title is spelled correctly. It's just a pun involving on of the main character's names.
1. Peace Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of the characters in it  
  
Peace Broken  
  
It had been 21 years since the destruction of Ganon and life was peaceful in   
  
Hyrule. The five sages, excluding the sage of Light, had returned to Hyrule to live out   
  
their days in peace. Link, the hero of time, had returned to Hyrule from his life's epic   
  
adventures and had settled down and formed a family with his life's love, Queen Zelda.   
  
Together they had a baby boy and named him Hiro.  
  
Link and Zelda weren't the only people in Hyrule who had formed a family.   
  
Impa, Zelda's caretaker, had also made a family with a royal knight named Michael and   
  
had a son and named him Sheik, after Zelda's getup and after the Sheikah race. Queen   
  
Ruto had also made a family with a Zora named Zorco, after she stopped hounding Link,   
  
and had two children. The eldest was a boy named Dart and his little sister was named   
  
Tica.  
  
Darunia had also become a grandfather when his son Link, the Goron one of   
  
course, had a son with a female Goron name Bo. They named their son Geo. Malon, like   
  
Impa, had made a family with a knight but no one knew who he was. In fact, no one had   
  
really gotten a chance to meet her child. Some people doubted that she even had one, for   
  
her child was rarely home. Link's son, Hiro, had met only Dart and Sheik, and heard of   
  
Geo, Tica, and Malon's kid. Even though Hiro knew both Dart and Sheik, Sheik and   
  
Dart had never met each other.   
  
Hiro had been taught the art of sword by his father and how to play music by his   
  
mother. He would always practice his skills with his friends since Sheik learned how to   
  
fight with daggers, smoke bombs, and needle throwing, and Dart had a harpoon and his   
  
fin boomerang. They also played music together to see who had the better tunes.  
  
One day, when the children were seven years old, Sheik and Impa were visiting   
  
the castle. "Come on Sheik. Lets go play." Shouted Hiro to his best friend. Hiro was a   
  
blond haired, blue eyed boy who wore royal robes that were red and blue. Sheik yelled   
  
back, "I'm coming." He was a brown haired boy with blue eyes that wore blue clothes with the   
  
Sheikah symbol.   
  
Not even after running ten feet, the castle started to shake. The two boys ran back   
  
to their mothers who swept them into hugs for protection. Right after it stopped, a creepy   
  
laugh echoed through the halls. Zelda and Impa's faces turned into fearful expressions   
  
and Link's eyes looked shocked then slowly turned into anger. He then simply said,   
  
"Ganon." "No. It can't be. We sealed him up 28 years ago. He couldn't of escaped, could   
  
he?" asked a frightened Zelda to her husband.  
  
"I didn't think he could, but it sounds like I was wrong." Said Link. "We have to   
  
get the kids out of here." Said Impa. Both Link and Zelda nodded their heads in   
  
agreement and bent down to eye level of their children. "Don't worry you two. We're just   
  
going to take care of a little problem in the castle. In the meantime both of you will be   
  
staying in Kakariko Village." Said Zelda to the two boys.  
  
"But we want to help." Spoke Hiro to his mother. Link stepped in and said,   
  
"Don't worry. We beat him before and we'll beat him again. Trust me." The boys were   
  
about to argue back when a knight name Derrick saw them. "What are you still doing   
  
here? It's dangerous." He said. "Derrick, get Hiro and Sheik to Kakariko Village.   
  
Understood?" Link ordered. "Yes Sire." Said the knight as he grabbed the boys. "And   
  
Derrick, take Epona. She's the fastest horse after all." Said Link. "Alright Sire." Spoke   
  
Derrick as he bowed to Link and Zelda and ran to the stables.  
  
Derrick immediately untied Epona and jumped on her back and rode off. She   
  
galloped passed the castle gate and into the market. It looked deserted. No one was there,   
  
which made it look a little strange to the three. Epona then galloped over the drawbridge   
  
and turned left heading for the next bridge. All the while Hiro and Sheik were yelling in   
  
protest at the knight for leaving their parents. Across the bridge they came to a flight of   
  
stairs.   
  
Derrick hopped off Epona and carried the boys up the stairs into Kakariko   
  
Village. When they entered they noticed that the people from the market had the same   
  
idea of coming here. They squeezed through and went up some stairs past the Legendary   
  
Spider House and turned right. They walked up more stairs then entered Sheik's house to   
  
find Michael sitting at the table.  
  
"Dad!" shouted Sheik as he ran to his father and started ranting, "There was this   
  
earthquake in the castle and then some guy started laughing and then-" Michael then put   
  
his finger on Sheik's lips to silence him. Softly, he spoke, "I know. All the marketers are   
  
talking about it. They're saying Ganon has returned." Before Derrick could reply, a   
  
marketer came inside and rushed to the knights.  
  
"I just got here from the castle. I witnessed the battle between Link and-" "Ganon,   
  
we know." Said Derrick. "No. It wasn't Ganon." Everyone stared at the man. "Then who   
  
was it?" asked Hiro. "He called himself Ganro, The Son of Ganon." "What happened?"   
  
shouted Hiro. "Ganro was winning until these strange crystals surrounded Link, Zelda,   
  
and Impa." Said the man. "Crystals?" repeated Derrick. "Yes. Then the crystals   
  
disappeared and Ganro said `Damn that Rauru. He must have brought them to the   
  
Chamber of the Sages. No matter, by going to the Sacred Realm, they won't be safe   
  
anywhere.' Then he walked of down the corridors." After he said that, the man left.  
  
"Dad told me that the only way to the Sacred Realm was to have all three   
  
Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, and to know how to play the Song of Time. We're   
  
already two steps ahead of Ganro." Said Hiro to the others. "How so?" asked Derrick.   
  
Hiro smiled slyly, took out the Ocarina, put it to his lips, and played `AvAv'. "Where   
  
did you learn that." Shouted Derrick. "Calm down. He is Link and Zelda's son, and both   
  
of them know it." Derrick nodded and looked at Hiro.  
  
"You'd best give that to me. I'll go collect the stones whilst you two stay here."   
  
He said. "No!" shouted both boys at the same time. Hiro then said, "It's mine and you   
  
can't even play an Ocarina." Derrick stared shocked at their outburst. Michael then   
  
calmly said, "Derrick, you can't go alone, I want to help my wife, and we can't leave   
  
these two here alone. They'll have to come. Besides, Hiro is right. We can't play an   
  
Ocarina, much less play the Song of Time." Derrick then nodded slowly. Both boys then   
  
ran over to Michael and Sheik said, "You're the best dad."  
  
"Well, lets get some sleep. We're heading to Death Mountain's Goron City   
  
tomorrow." Stated Derrick. Everyone then climbed into a bed. Derrick in the guest bed,   
  
Michael in his and his wife's bed, and Sheik and Hiro shared Sheik's bed. In the middle   
  
of the night, the boys sneaked out of the house and ran to the graveyard. The boys then   
  
ran to a grave and pulled it back. They then jumped down the hole and found some   
  
Hylian Shields.  
  
They grabbed two and ran back to the house stuck the shields under the bed and   
  
went to sleep. Finally, morning came. "Rise and shine boys. It's time to get up." Said   
  
Michael. The two friends got up and ate their breakfast of eggs, toast and milk. When   
  
they finished, they ran back to the bed and pulled out their shields to find that there were   
  
weapons on top of them.  
  
Hiro had a small sword while Sheik got two daggers. The boys looked at each   
  
other then at the two knights. They were smiling at them. "Did you think we didn't know   
  
that you two went to the graveyard last night?" asked Derrick. Michael then said, "We   
  
aren't mad. We're happy that you have shields to protect yourselves, because I'd hate to   
  
see what Zelda and Impa would do to us if you got hurt." This made the boys laugh.  
  
After that, the four got their shields and weapons equipped and headed towards   
  
the Death Mountain Gate. The guard quickly opened the gate for them and wished them   
  
`Good Luck'. "This is it. No turning back now." Said Michael. Hiro and Sheik were   
  
shaking with excitement for this was the first time either one of them had gone to Death   
  
Mountain. "You think we'll see a lot of Gorons?" asked Hiro "I hope so." Replied Sheik   
  
as the four made their way up the mountain trail. 


	2. Bring on the Heat

Bring on the Heat  
  
After getting well out of sight of the gate, the boys started talking franticly with   
each other, so as not get bored. They climbed further up the trail till they spotted   
something red with four yellow legs. "It's a Red Tektite!" yelled Derrick who was now   
shielding the boys. Michael then charged at it and killed it in two swift swipes of his   
blade.  
  
"Aw man. We wanted to fight it," pouted Hiro "Why'd you have to go and do   
that, dad?" asked Sheik, "Sorry kids, but it would be safer if you let us handle these," said   
Michael in a concerned manor. With newfound boredom, the friends continued to follow   
the knights even further up the trail, which was supposed to take them to Goron City.  
  
Ten minutes had passed since they had killed the big spider looking monster, and   
now the boys had started to brag to the two knights about their fighting skills. "We could   
have sliced that bug into itsy bitsy pieces. Right Sheik?" asked the prince, "Right Hiro,"   
agreed his friend. "Look! It's another Red Tektite!" exclaimed Sheik; "I got this one!"   
shouted Hiro as he ran forward.  
  
"Hiro! Stop!" shouted Derrick as he tried to pull the boy back, but it was no use.   
Hiro was well out of reach and pulled out his sword and sliced the spider down the   
middle. "Oh No!" cried out Derrick, "It's still alive!" "I'm coming, Hiro!" exclaimed   
Sheik as he charged forward to help his friend.  
  
Sheik took out his daggers, ran passed Hiro, and stabbed the Red Tektite right in   
the eye, killing it. "Yeah!" shouted Hiro. "We beat him!" exclaimed Sheik. "I guess they   
weren't lying about their fighting skills after all." Said Michael, "Yeah," agreed Derrick.   
"Come on you two. We still have a long hike in front of us," stated Michael. "Coming,"   
said both boys at once.  
  
After hiking for two hours, and killing 7 Red Tektites, the group came to a fork in   
the path. The group had no idea of which way to go. "Where you heading?" asked a   
voice. This made the boys jump and the knights' look around franticly. All of a sudden, a   
rock lifted itself up to reveal that it was a Goron. "Cool!" exclaimed the friends.  
  
"Oh, a Goron. We're heading towards Goron City, but we don't know how to get   
there," said Derrick. "Take the right path and keep following that trail. You can't miss the   
entrance," spoke the Goron. "Thank you," replied Michael, as they headed down the right   
path.  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Sheik, "Almost. I can see it up ahead," replied his   
father. The two shot their heads up and smiles appeared on their faces as they ran ahead   
of the knights. "Wait up!" shouted Derrick. The boys stopped and waited for the other   
two and then they entered the city together.  
  
The boys looked at their surroundings, wide eyed with excitement. They ran to   
the plank of wood that over looked the lower levels and looked down at the sights. They   
watched in amazement at the giant, spinning, Goron Urn. They then looked at the level   
right under them and looked on as a smaller Goron with a red tunic was rolling on the   
track.  
  
"Geo! Stop! You're going too fast! Your spikes will come out if you continue this   
pace!" shouted another Goron that was watching the first. The young Goron heard the   
other, so he tried to stop. Unfortunately, this caused him to skid right into the closest   
wall. "Geo, are you all right?" asked the same Goron as before. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied   
the young Goron with a sad look. "I can just never get my rolling done right." "You'll get   
it right with practice, my son," spoke the father. "You're right, dad. Thanks," agreed Geo.   
Then they went through a doorway.  
  
"Come on, kids. We have to speak with Darunia since the stone isn't on its   
pedestal," said Derrick getting the attention of the two. They walked down two sets of   
stairs before they finally reached the bottom. The door was closed. "Now what?" asked   
Derrick. "I know!" exclaimed Hiro as he pulled out the ocarina and played ` '.  
  
After the melody was played, the door slowly opened allowing them passage.   
"Cool," said Sheik as Hiro put the instrument away. The four walked inside and came to   
Darunia's chambers. After stepping inside a Goron jumped out and yelled, "Get out of   
my grandfather's chamber!" He then charged at them only to end up running into a wall   
because the others had stepped out of the way.  
  
"Geo, what's going on in here?" asked another Goron as he entered the room.   
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the Goron once he saw the group.   
"My name is Sir Michael, a royal knight of Hyrule, this is Sir Derrick, another knight,   
Sheik, my son, and Hiro, prince of Hyrule," spoke Michael to the two Gorons.  
  
"We wish to speak with Darunia," he continued. "What do you wish to speak to   
him of?" asked the same Goron. "We need the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Answered   
Derrick. The Goron looked a bit depressed and said, "I'm sorry but, my father is not here.   
He disappeared yesterday when this strange blue crystal surrounded him and transported   
him somewhere."  
  
The Goron continued, "His last words, before he vanished were, `hide the   
Spiritual Stone'." "Where'd you hide it?" asked Hiro. "Why do want to know? What are   
you going to do with it?" asked Geo. "Geo, be nice. I wouldn't be telling them this if they   
weren't Link's and Impa's sons," stated the elder Goron. "Excuse my son. He has been a   
bit more protective of the City since dad left. Oh, before I forget, my name is Link, Son   
of Darunia. I was named after the father of this boy for saving my race," spoke Goron   
Link "And this is my son, Geo."  
  
"I'll give you the stone if you can enter Death Mountain Crater and reach the   
hidden grotto where it is hidden behind. Also, you have to take my son with you. He   
keeps on scaring people away from the city, plus he is an excellent warrior," continued   
Goron Link. "Alright," agreed Michael.  
  
Goron Link then walked to the Goron statue and pulled it back to reveal a   
passage. He then said, "This passage will lead you to the crater. I would suggest that not   
all of you enter. It is pretty hot in there. Oh, and the adults may not enter," "What! Why   
not!" argued Derrick. "If these two truly are the sons of who you say they are, they   
should have no problem finding the stone," argued back Goron Link.  
  
With the argument done, the three kids entered the crater. "Man, he wasn't   
kidding about it being hot in here." Said Sheik. "No kidding," agreed Hiro. The boys   
walked right until they reached a ledge and jumped to the other side. They climbed the   
ladder to the top then ran over to the boulder in a circle of rocks. "This must be it. Geo,   
can we use a bomb?" asked Hiro. "Sure," Geo answered.  
  
Hiro then placed the bomb by the boulder and lit it. The three ran a few feet from   
it before it exploded. They waited five seconds before it detonated and then they jumped   
down the hole. "It's much cooler in here," said Sheik. "Yeah," sighed Hiro as he walked   
up to a treasure chest. He lifted the lid and took out the item inside. It was the Goron's   
Ruby.  
  
"Alright! We did it!" cried out Sheik. "Lets head back to the city," said Geo. The   
Hylian boys agreed and then they followed their path back to the city. "Look what we   
found!" exclaimed Hiro to the two knights who started to shout out with joy that the kids   
made it back ok. An hour later Goron Link waved goodbye to the group of five as they   
journeyed down the mountain.  
  
"Where to now?' asked Geo. "We're heading to Zora's Domain to get the next   
Spiritual Stone," answered Derrick. "But isn't there water in Zora's Domain?"   
questioned Geo. "Don't worry. You can stay in Kakariko Village with me while the   
others go," answered Michael. "Thank you," responded Geo. Once they reached the   
village, Derrick, Hiro and Sheik said their good-byes and continued their travels to Zora's   
Domain. 


	3. Withstanding the Currents

Withstanding the Currents  
  
The now group of three were heading down the staircase that would lead them to   
Hyrule Field. Afraid of the water, Geo had decided to stay in Kakariko Village with   
Michael. They were to be picked up by the others when they returned from Zora's   
Domain.  
  
"Derrick, where's Epona?" asked Hiro as they entered the field. "A castle guard   
told me that he took her to Lon Lon Ranch. The people there will take care of her, so   
don't worry," answered Derrick to the young prince. "Are we going to get her first?"   
asked Sheik. Derrick turned his head to Sheik and then replied, "There's no need to since   
Zora's River is just south of here. Anyway, like Geo, Epona can't swim."  
  
The three walked for only a couple minutes before they reached Zora's River,   
which would lead them to Zora's Domain. The trio then dived in and started to swim to   
the other side of the river. Because of the armor, Sheik and Derrick had trouble, but Hiro   
had no trouble at all, exceptionally since he was a friend of the Zora prince, Dart.  
  
It took a good 15 minutes before the trio reached the other side of the river. As   
they continued their walk, Hiro began to think, `I hope this all comes out good in the   
end,' `I wonder if anyone else will join our journey,' and `I hope we'll see Dart.' "Hey   
Hiro?" spoke Sheik, snapping him out of his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" asked Hiro. Derrick answered and said, "We've just arrived   
at the path that leads to Zora's Domain. The only problem is that there are rocks blocking   
our path." Hiro looked at the boulders, smiled, and then took out a bomb. Surprised,   
Derrick asked, "Where did you get that?" Smugly, Hiro answered, "Geo gave it to me   
before we left Kakariko Village. He said that we might need some of them."  
  
Hiro ran ahead of the other two, lit the fuse, and carefully set them bomb by the   
boulders to blow them out of the way. Like in Death Mountain Crater, Hiro ran for cover   
after the bomb was in place. After the five second wait, the bomb had detonated and the   
boulders were gone. "Good job Hiro. Now lets continue," spoke Derrick. The boys   
nodded and they continued onward.  
  
They walked for a few minutes before they reached a cucco by a circle of rocks.   
"Dad told me that he use a cucco to cross Zora's River," exclaimed Hiro to his   
teammates. "Alright, we'll take turns. Hiro, you're first, Sheik, you're after him, and I'll   
be last, ok?" said Derrick to the kids. The boys nodded and Hiro picked up the cucco.  
  
With a leap, Hiro glided across the river to the safety of the other side. When he   
landed safely, he threw the cucco back across to Sheik, who did the same and tossed it to   
Derrick. Once Derrick made it, they continued their walk up river. By jumping gaps,   
climbing ledges, and hiking up hills, they had finally made it to the waterfall that led to   
Zora's Domain.  
  
"Ok. We're here but how do we get past that?" asked Sheik who was pointing to   
the waterfall. Derrick then turned to Hiro and said, "Hiro, why don't you try to play   
`Zelda's Lullaby'. It worked last time." Hiro nodded and walked on top of the drain and   
again played ` '. Once the melody was played, the waterfall opened up to reveal   
the entrance to their destination. They all jumped to the ledge and entered.  
  
Zora's Domain was one of the most beautiful places that they had ever witnessed.   
The clear water looked so inviting to the three and the waterfall, to them looked amazing.   
The boys, full of excitement, ran to the edge of the ledge and looked down at the   
glistening water below. Looking around, they saw many Zoras swimming through the   
pure, clean, water.   
  
"Come on you two. We need to speak with Queen Ruto," said Derrick, but the   
boys couldn't help themselves so, they dove in. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"   
shouted Derrick at the two. "Come on, we've been walking all day. We deserve a rest."   
Shouted Sheik back. Derrick then called back, "We can rest after we talk with the Queen.   
Or do you two not want to come?" Hearing this, the friends quickly exited the large pool.  
  
The group walked forward till they came to a fork and took the left path. They   
started to walk up hill and then they came to some stairs. Continuing their climb they   
finally reached the Royal Chamber, and on the throne sat, instead of Queen Ruto, a male   
Zora with two young Zoras by his side.   
  
Once they entered the chamber, the male Zora asked "Who are you and what do   
you wish of the Zoras." Derrick was about to speak when, "Dart, is that you?" asked Hiro   
to one of the Zoras standing off to the side. One of the Zoras, who was wearing a blue   
tunic, then turned toward the three and said, "Hiro? Cool! You got to come over."   
  
The Zora then ran up to the three, and Hiro introduced him to the others as his   
friend Dart. Derrick then asked, "You know the prince of the Zoras? How?" Hiro turned   
towards him and replied, "Dart always visited the castle through the water system."   
Derrick only nodded in response.  
  
Dart then introduced the three to his family. "The Zora on the throne is my father,   
Zorco, and the other Zora is my little sister, Tica." The friends bowed their respects to the   
family and Hiro then said, "This is my best friend, Sheik, one of Hyrule's Royal Knights,   
Derrick, and my name is Hiro, Prince Hiro." Then Sheik asked, "Where's Queen Ruto."   
Dart then looked at them and said, "Mom just disappeared yesterday when she was put in   
a crystal."  
  
"Enough of this. We'll continue our discussion in the morning," ordered Zorco.   
Everyone nodded and Dart led them to Zora's Fountain where they put up camp for the   
night. In the morning, Dart led them back to his father.  
  
When they entered, Zorco turned towards the three and said, "You still haven't   
told us of why you're here." Derrick then stated, "We need the Spiritual Stone of Water   
so we can rescue Your Royal Highness Link and Queen Zelda." Zorco nodded and   
replied, "You may have it but you're going to have to get it yourselves. You're going to   
need al the help you can get."   
  
The group was puzzled by the remark but then Tica came up to Hiro and said,   
"I'll give it to you but only if you marry me." Hiro stood dumbfound and in shock when   
Sheik whispered to him, "Did your dad have to go through anything like this?" Hiro then   
whispered back, "Yeah." "What did he do about it?" Sheik asked back. "He returned it,"   
Hiro finished to his friend.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting for your answer," spoke Tica in a flirting manor. Hiro really   
didn't know how to answer and Zorco didn't look like he was planning on helping either   
so, Hiro shot Dart a pleading look. Dart, wanting to help his friend mouthed the words   
`run'. They were confused but complied and headed towards the entrance. When they   
reached it they heard a scream and turned around to see Dart running right to them.   
As he past them he shouted, "Hurry up before she catches you!" Puzzled they looked   
behind them to see Tica ran after them looking very, very angry. Without asking, they   
quickly ran after Dart through the entrance and followed him through the path of Zora's   
River all the way to Hyrule Field, until they were sure that Tica stopped following them.  
  
When they finally slowed down, Sheik asked, "What was that all about?" Dart   
turned towards them, gave off a sly grin, and took out the Zora's Sapphire. "You stole   
it?" shouted Derrick to the young Zora. "You needed it and I could tell that Hiro didn't   
want to marry my sister," replied Dart. Hiro then turned towards Dart and said, "I guess   
you'll be coming with us, huh?" Dart turned towards him and then said, "It seems so."  
The four left it at that and continued towards Kakariko Village to take a break and to pick   
up their allies, Michael and Geo. The walk back was uneventful except for the struggle to   
swim across the river again. Dart helped Sheik across, but Derrick was on his own.   
  
When they finally reached the village it was noon. They all continued walking till   
they got to Sheik's house. When they entered the house, Geo and Michael were preparing   
lunch. As they ate, Hiro introduced the two to Dart and told them of their adventures to   
Zora's Domain. For the rest of the day, the group rested for they were to be going to   
Kokiri Forest in the morning. They actually had no sleeping issues, for everyone slept   
where they did two nights ago and Geo slept curled up on the floor and Dart slept leaning   
against the wall. It was pretty much uneventful.   
  
As morning came, they large group of six got up early and got ready for their long   
walk to Kokiri Forest. They then said goodbye to some of the villagers and started off on   
their journey. "Are you sure we shouldn't go to the ranch first, Derrick?" asked Michael   
to the knight. Derrick looked a little nervous then replied, "Yes, I'm sure. We'll make to   
the forest with no problems. Trust me." Hiro eyed him suspiciously then shook it off as   
they made their way to find the last Spiritual Stone. 


	4. Forest Thief

Forest Thief  
  
The now group of six continued their journey towards their next destination,   
which happened to be the Kokiri Forest. The journey there, seemed the longest. "When   
are we going to get there?" asked Geo to Derrick who was leading the expedition.   
Without even looking back, he replied, "Don't worry. We'll get there soon enough."  
  
Hiro then gave Derrick a suspicious look and asked, "Why can't we go to Lon   
Lon Ranch and get some horses to ride." Derrick then again gave a nervous look at the   
name of the ranch and said, "Because we're closer to the forest then to the ranch." This   
time, Sheik also noticed the nervous look on Derrick's face.  
  
The two boys turned to look at each other while they continued to walk. They   
shook it off then turned back towards the front of the group. After walking for several   
hours, they spotted the ravine that led to the tunnel into the forest. The group all   
exchanged a look of relief for they were exhausted from the walk.  
  
They were about to enter the ravine when Geo called out, "Hey! What's that red,   
red, cone shaped thing?" The kids all got questioning looks and started to ponder on what   
it was till, Derrick and Michael, saw what it was. "No! Geo, get away from that Peahat!"   
shouted Derrick to the young Goron.  
  
The kids were about to ask what a Peahat was, but Michael interrupted them and   
said, "Come on, we're almost there." "But we want to see the Peahat," said Sheik.   
Derrick then stepped in and said, "The sooner we get there they sooner we get the stone."   
Reluctantly, they stepped away from the Peahat and followed the two knights towards the   
ravine.  
  
After a few twists and turns, they arrived at the tunnel. "This is it," said Sheik to   
Hiro, "We finally get to see the place where your dad grew up." Hiro nodded in   
agreement as they passed through the tunnel and entered the Lost Woods. It didn't even   
take a minute to cross the bridge and enter the next tunnel.  
  
The group entered the small village and looked around in awe. The village was   
full of plant life. Even the houses were hollowed out trees. A small waterfall fell into a   
small pond, which was connected to another pond by a very small creek The only living   
movement was of the fairies that flew above the heads of the small children that were   
now staring at the newcomers.  
  
The small children started to mumble to each other saying things like, "Outsiders"   
and "Strangers." Some of the Kokiri were glaring at the knights. Geo leaned towards Hiro   
and said, "I guess they don't like adults." Derrick then spoke out to the Kokiri and said,   
"My name is Derrick. I'm a Knight of the Royal Family of Hyrule. We are in search of   
the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. In others words, we're looking for the Kokiri Emerald."  
  
The Kokiri gained shocked faces and again started to mumble to themselves.   
Then one Kokiri stepped forward and said, "You six came for nothing. The Kokiri   
Emerald was stolen a few days ago by a Gerudo Thief." Dart then said, "It would seem   
that Ganro got here first." Hiro then looked devastated and said, "No. We were so close   
to setting dad, mom, and the Sages free. Without that stone, we can't free the Hero of   
Time."  
  
"Do you mean Link?" asked a young male voice. The six then turned to face a   
Kokiri boy with red hair and freckles. Hiro replied, "Yeah. He's my dad." The boy then   
said, "I knew it. You look just like him. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mido.   
I'm the leader of the Kokiri. Saria told me that you would be coming, before she   
disappeared. The Deku Tree wishes to speak to you, but the knights aren't aloud to hear   
the conversation. I'm sorry."  
  
The four boys nodded their heads and followed Mido towards the Great Deku   
Tree Meadow. When they entered, they saw a fairly large tree right in front of a giant   
tree. The smaller tree then spoke, "Welcome. I am the Deku Tree. Guardian of the forest   
and all it's inhabitants. I have been awaiting your arrival for the past few days." Hiro,   
swallowed then spoke out to the tree, "What do you mean? Why?"  
  
The Deku Tree replied with great wisdom in his voice, "I'm sure that all of you   
are familiar with the legend of the Triforce, so I'll just skip that part. Many years ago,   
when I was a tiny sprout, Link, the Hero of Time, along with the Seven Sages, including   
Zelda, trapped Ganon inside of the Sacred Realm, to keep him from attaining all three   
pieces of the Triforce."  
  
"So what?" said Geo not concerned of what happened many years before. The   
Deku Tree continued, "Of course they were successful in saving the Triforce, but no   
creature knew that Ganon had impregnated a Gerudo. She gave birth to Ganro. Ganro   
was growing up just fine until he learned of his father's past, and wished to release him.   
Ganro now seeks the Triforce so he can bring his father back to this plain. But to do so,   
he needs the three Spiritual Stones and he needs the Ocarina of Time. He also needs to   
know the Song of Time."  
  
"I wished to speak with you, for the sages and Link have been locked away inside   
of the Chamber of the Sages. Since they can no longer help us, it is up to you to save   
Hyrule from this evil force." Sheik then said to the great tree, "How can we help them if   
some Gerudo thief stole the last stone? I mean, Ganro probably has by now."  
  
The Deku Tree then spoke, "No. You are mistaken. A Gerudo did not take the   
stone." Dart then said, "But the Kokiri told us that one did take it." After saying this,   
Mido stepped forward and faced the children, "The other Kokiri don't know about what   
really happened." "What do you mean?" asked Hiro to the Kokiri boy.   
  
Mido turned towards him and replied, "Three years ago, a Hylian girl, who went   
by the name of Sarah, came to the Kokiri Forest. She was depressed about her father,   
who had abandoned her family. When she came, she befriended Saria. Saria and the other   
Kokiri taught young Sarah how to live and act like a Kokiri. For example, she learned   
how to play a Fairy Ocarina. She also learned on how to live off of the berries and nuts   
found in the forest. After time, Sarah even started to dress in a Kokiri Tunic."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Geo. With an angry face, Mido   
continued, "I was getting to that. Over the past few years, Sarah had been fully excepted   
into the Kokiri Tribe, but stayed a Hylian, so she could see her mother. A few days ago,   
when Saria disappeared, the Deku Tree summoned Sarah and told her to get the Kokiri   
Emerald and all of the weapons that Link used, that were at his old house, out of the   
forest, so that Ganro would not get them. Unfortunately, we don't know of where she   
went."  
  
Dart then asked, "How come the other Kokiri don't know this?" The Deku Tree   
answered, "We didn't tell them who took it so that they couldn't let it slip out if Ganro   
attacked. Keeping it a secret is helping Sarah stay safe. If you find Sarah, she should give   
it to you if you prove that I sent you." Hiro then asked, "How do we do that?"  
  
Mido stepped in and then said, "Here put this on." Saying this, Mido gave Hiro a   
Kokiri Tunic. Hiro took it with thanks and was about to head towards his father's old   
house to change when the Deku Tree spoke, "Make sure that none of you tell the two   
knights of what we discussed, for Sarah requested us not to let any royal knight know."   
The four nodded and then walked back to the knights.  
  
"Where's Hiro?" asked Derrick to the boys. Sheik answered and said, "He's   
changing into a Kokiri Tunic, that Mido gave him. With a nod from Derrick, they five   
waited for the prince to finish and return. After a few minutes he came back and they   
entered a shop. Michael then spoke, "It would be a good idea to stock up on supplies   
before we go." Everyone agreed to this.  
  
After buying some Deku sticks and nuts, the group bid farewell to the Kokiri and   
exited the forest. Derrick then turned towards the boys and asked, "So where to now?"   
Michael then said, "We're going to Lon Lon Ranch." With a shocked expression, Derrick   
stammered, "Why to Lon Lon Ranch?" Michael answered him by saying, "I don't know   
why you have such a problem with going to that ranch but the kids and I are tired of   
walking everywhere we go, so I don't care what the hell you say. We're going to the   
ranch to get some horses and that's that."  
  
Derrick then tried to change the conversation and said, "You shouldn't talk that   
way in front of the kids." Michael knew what he was doing and said, "You're not getting   
out of this that easily, Derrick." Derrick then quietly thought to himself, `Crap'. While   
the two knights argued, the four kids ran over to the red, cone thing that they saw earlier,   
and Geo poked it causing it to stir. Without realizing it, the four had awaken a Peahat. 


	5. Ranch Problems

Ranch Problems  
  
"Is it supposed to move?" asked Geo to his companions as the red cone started to shake   
and move as if it were trying to pull itself out of the ground. Both of the knights immediately   
stopped arguing, faced the cone and said, "Crap." The kids looked at the knights then back at the   
cone and Sheik then asked, "What do you mean crap?"  
  
Michael then ran over to the boys and grabbed Sheik and Hiro's hands and pulled them,   
shouting, "That doesn't matter right now. What does, is that we get out of here. Now!" As   
Michael shouted this, Derrick ran over to Geo and Dart and started to pull them in a similar   
fashion. The six started to run, but the kids still didn't understand why they should be running.  
  
"Why are we running?" shouted Hiro to the knights in a confused manor. Derrick then   
shouted up to Hiro, "You guys woke up a Peahat. They are giant, flying creatures with four   
blades for wings. If it spots us, it will not stop chasing us till nightfall, when it goes back to its   
lair." After hearing this, the boys started to run as fast as they possibly could. Geo then shouted at   
them saying, "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Dart then shouted, "Shut up Geo. You're the one who got us in this mess." Geo was   
about to protest when they heard a swooshing noise coming from behind them. They turned their   
heads to see what it was and sure enough, there was a giant, red, cone with four blades flying   
after them. All of them shouted, "Ah, shit!" It, of course, started to chase them and they didn't   
stop running for an hour, when the sun went down.  
  
"So. tired," panted Geo to his friends. Sheik replied saying, "You're. not. the.   
only. one." They continued panting and resting until they heard a wolf howling off in the   
distance. When Derrick heard that, he shouted, "Oh crap. We forgot about the starchildren." The   
boys looked at him, Michael, then themselves and said, "What?"  
  
All of a sudden, a zombie-like creature popped out of the ground and attacked Dart. The   
others were about to help him when, he pulled out a harpoon and jabbed the starchild's skull,   
causing it to fall right off. Then without a second thought, he pulled his harpoon back and slashed   
the starchild's body right down the middle. The only word that escaped the shocked faces of his   
comrade was a simple, "Cool," that came from the lips of his friend Hiro.  
  
Suddenly, another starchild popped out of the ground and attacked Geo. Geo immediately   
got into a defensive stance and punched one of the starchildren in the middle, killing it instantly.   
This time it was Sheik who said, "Wow," to the young Goron. Like before, more starchildren   
popped out of the ground. Before they attacked, Michael shouted out, "They won't stop coming   
until sunrise, or if we get to some shelter. So we have no choice, but to go to the ranch."  
  
With a nod from everyone, including a reluctant one from Derrick, they all started to run,   
again, toward the only ranch in Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch. Even though Hiro was preoccupied with   
running, he was still wondering why Derrick didn't want to go to the ranch. They ran for a couple   
hours, and by the time they had gotten to the ranch, it was 11. "Great, now we have to wait till   
morning before we can leave," said Derrick, not realizing he said that out loud.  
  
Michael then said, "Ok, that does it. You're going to tell us why you hate this ranch."   
Derrick then said, "I'll tell you in the morning," hoping that they would forget. With an angered   
face Michael looked over to his son and nodded to him. Understanding what he wanted him to do,   
Sheik pulled out a golden harp and played, `v^ v^.' After the melody was played, night turned   
into day and the group found themselves in the same spot where they had entered the ranch, but it   
was noon of the next day.  
  
Derrick then glared at Sheik and shouted, "You knew the Sun's Song the whole time."   
Derrick's shout attracted an old man who had some brown hair with some gray on the sides of his   
head but he was bald on the top. He also had a brownish, grayish mustache. The old man then   
said, "Greetings young travelers. Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. I'm Ingo. How may we be of   
service?"  
  
Michael stepped forward and then said, "We are on a quest to save the Sacred Sages of   
Hyrule, We are in need of some horses." Ingo smiled at him and said, "That shouldn't be a   
problem, but the kids will have to ride adult horses, seeing as the colts are still to young to take on   
riders." Michael replied, "That's fine." Hiro then walked up to Ingo, and asked, "Can you tell me   
if Epona is here?"   
  
Ingo turned toward Hiro and said, "She's out in the coral, up ahead, You can go see her,   
but stay out of the coral. A black stallion that belonged to Ganon, named Tornado, is out there, so   
be careful." Hiro nodded then ran off toward the coral, followed closely by his friends. When   
they turned the corner to the coral, they noticed a girl was riding a black horse, who they thought   
was Tornado. She was wearing a leather tunic with leather boots and had long brown hair (that's   
all they could notice from their distance). She was riding him with great skill as they jumped the   
gates as if they were nothing.  
  
They looked on but Hiro couldn't find Epona. He ran back over to Ingo and asked,   
"Where's Epona? All we saw was some girl riding that black horse that you warned us about."   
After hearing this, Derrick ran over to the coral and gained a look of terror as he saw the girl   
riding the horse. The look then changed to a look of concern and anger as he yelled over to the   
girl, "Sarah! Get off that horse right now!" The yell looked to have shocked the horse and the girl,   
for after he yelled, the horse bucked and neighed causing the girl, now known as Sarah, to fall off.   
The kids all gained looks of shock as they remembered that the girl who had the last Spiritual   
Stone was named Sarah.  
  
Sarah shook her head, trying the get her senses back together. She then noticed that she   
was in a very dangerous place as Tornado was still bucking and stomping on the ground. Tornado   
was about to stomp on her, but she quickly rolled back and did a back flip, causing her to avoid   
the stomp, but she also had gotten back on her feet. She quickly ran forward and grabbed at   
Tornado's reins. She pulled on them as hard as she could while talking to the horse to try to calm   
him down, but she wasn't strong enough. She was stubborn and didn't let go, for she didn't want   
him to hurt himself by kicking the gates. Sarah continued to hold on to the reins of the giant black   
stallion.  
  
Snapping out of it, Ingo started to yell over to the stable, "Malon! Tornado's acting up   
again! Sarah's trying to hold him down!" Not even five seconds later, a woman with long red hair   
came out of the stable riding none other then Epona.   
  
It didn't take Epona long to get to Tornado, for she was the fastest horse in Hyrule. Once   
she got there, Malon jumped off of her and grabbed a hold of Tornado's reins. Together, they   
were finally able to calm the great horse down. Malon then pulled on Tornado's reins causing the   
black horse to follow her back to the stable. Sarah followed Malon back towards the stable with   
Epona in tow.  
  
Ingo ran out to them and said, "I'm sorry I didn't help, I'm just so old that I didn't think I   
could help. Here let me put them back." Ingo took the reins of both horses and left the group and   
the two girls alone. Malon was about to speak with the knight but she noticed that Sarah was   
holding her arm. "Sarah, what happened to your arm?" asked Malon to Sarah. Sarah merely   
replied, "Nothing mom. I just bumped it, that's all."  
  
Malon then looked at her daughter and said, "Yeah right. Last time you said that, you had   
sprained your leg. Go get some milk from the cows." Sarah was about to protest when Malon   
gave her a motherly glare. Hiro then spoke out, "Wait a minute! You mean that you having a kid   
wasn't a rumor?" Malon looked at Hiro, smiled and replied, "I get that a lot, and yes Sarah is my   
daughter." Michael then asked, "Well, who's the father?"   
  
At that moment, Derrick paled and gulped as he tried in vain to hide under his helmet, but   
all he did was bring attention to himself. Everyone looked at him then they heard Malon scream,   
"You! What are you doing here? Haven't you cost Sarah and me enough pain?" Derrick started to   
back up and tremble but then he heard something that made him pale even more.  
  
"Mom, why are you yelling. at.DAD!" The entire group gained shocked expressions   
as they had just found out that Derrick was the father of Malon's daughter. Sarah had come out of   
the stable with a half full bottle of milk and was staring at Derrick. Her stare then turned into a   
glare, an even worse one then her mother's. "What's he doing here?" she asked her mother.   
Malon then replied, "I was wondering the same thing." The group, minus Derrick, were really   
puzzled by now. The boys had still not mention the Spiritual Stone part but they weren't sure if   
this was the same girl.  
  
Michael then snapped out at Derrick yelling, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a   
daughter? Does Lord Link or Queen Zelda know of this? You're a royal bodyguard; you don't   
have time to take care of a family. " Derrick then shouted back, "I became a royal bodyguard so I   
could provide my family with more money. But I just recently found out that the man I hired to   
take the money to the ranch wasn't bringing it here. Instead he was stealing it so he could   
gamble."  
  
Derrick then walked up to Malon and showed her the contract that he had with the man   
and that it was canceled due to not holding up with half of the deal. Derrick continued, "The   
reason that I didn't come back was because I was afraid to face you and I didn't want to get   
caught by the main guards and knights. I'm sorry."   
  
Malon started to cry out of pain and love, and Derrick took her in his arms. After a few   
minutes he released his hold from Malon and looked toward Sarah. He expected her to run up to   
him and give him a hug but instead she said, "I hate you, and I always will hate you. Remember   
that." After saying this she ran into the stable and slammed the door.  
  
For the rest of the day the group relaxed at the ranch but stayed out of the stable, so as not   
to anger Sarah more. While the kids played with the horses, cows, and cuccos, the adults talked   
about what they had been doing for the past few years. They also got to meet Talon, Malon's   
father. Malon invited them to stay for supper and then for the night. That night, they ate roasted   
chicken with herbal broth, warm bread with butter, chestnut pudding, and fresh milk. It was the   
best meal that the group had had in quite a while. But Sarah never showed up. Instead Malon   
brought some food over to the stable for Sarah.  
  
After dinner, the adults joked around at the table and the kids, headed outside. Once they   
got out the door they heard a melody being played. The four walked over to the coral, where it   
seemed to be coming from. Looking inside it, they saw Sarah playing an ocarina. It was a creamy   
color with a little green. She was playing, `^ ^.' Running around her were four colts. Two   
were the same color as Epona while the other two were black, like Tornado.  
  
The boys decided to risk it and approached Sarah and the colts. The boys stopped when   
they got within five feet of her, and the colts had run off. Sarah had stopped playing but had her   
eyes closed. She simply asked, "What do you want?" Hiro then approached her and replied, "We   
were wondering if you happened to have ever been in Kokiri Forest." Sarah, without moving,   
answered back, "Why would I go there? That's where the Kokiri live. Hylians aren't permitted to   
go there."  
  
Sarah then opened her eyes, looked at Hiro and asked him, "Why would you ask me   
something like that?" Hiro didn't know how to answer without blowing their cover so Sheik   
answered her saying, "Your ocarina looks like a Fairy Ocarina, and those are only found in the   
forest." Without nodding or making any move of understanding, Sarah went back to playing her   
ocarina. Once she started to play again, the four colts came back. The boys, not wanting to scare   
the colts and get on Sarah's bad side, decided to return to the house.   
  
Once they returned to the house, Malon told them that they would have to sleep on the   
floor on blankest and pillows. The boys agreed to do it, as long as the cuccos were put in the   
stable or outside. They all took off their weapons and armor, and placed them next to their   
blankets. Because of the long day, it didn't take long for them to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Later that night, Sheik awoke when he heard someone moving. Slowly and quietly, Sheik   
sat up and looked over to where Geo was sleeping. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a   
cloaked figure removing the spiritual stone from Geo's pouch, while holding the other. Sheik   
tried to get up quietly, but the boards under him made a creek, causing the figure to turn around.   
Once the figure saw him, Sheik cried out, "Hey, give those back!"   
  
The figure pulled the stones into his/her cloak, hiding them from view. The shout had   
caused Dart to wake up. Sheik leaped at the figure, trying to capture him/her. The figure, with   
great ease, was able to flip over Sheik, causing him to fly into Geo, and, with both stones, escape   
through the door that led outside. Dart flipped onto his feet and ran out the door after the figure,   
while Geo and Sheik woke everyone else up.  
  
Dart chased the figure, but found it quite difficult to do since the figure seemed very agile   
and fast. Since Dart had long legs, he didn't get too far behind the cloaked figure. Dart tried to   
fire his fin boomerangs at him/her, but the figure kept avoiding the attack. Finally the chase ended   
when the two reached the silo in the back of the ranch. The thief ran in 15 seconds before Dart,   
and by the time he got in the figure had pushed some crates out of the way and had crawled   
through a hole in the side of the silo. To keep the figure in the tunnel, Dart pushed the crates   
against the hole and waited for the others to get there.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone from the house was in the silo, except Talon and Ingo who   
were left at the house to sleep. Sheik ran up to Dart and asked in an angered tone, "Ok, where is   
he, Dart?" Without uttering a word, Dart pointed to the crated that was covering the hole. Geo   
walked up to Dart and asked, "He's in the crate?" Dart looked at him funny before answering,   
"No, he's in a tunnel behind the crate." Geo nodded in understanding and pulled the crate out of   
the way. Malon then interfered by saying, "Wait! Only a few people knew of this tunnel, so that   
means that the thief is." Malon trailed off as she walked over to the hole and yelled into it,   
"Sarah! Get out before I ground you. And bring those stone out here too."  
  
Everyone was shocked, until they realized that Sarah never did come back to the house   
and when she came out of the tunnel, the boys realized that Sarah had lied to them earlier about   
going to the forest, for she was wearing a Kokiri Tunic. Not only that, but she had a bow and a   
quiver of arrows on her back, but that wasn't all, she also had a Fairy sword and a Deku shield on   
her back too. A few seconds after she came out, two fairies came out of the hole behind her. One   
of the fairies was yellow while the other was purple. Malon was the only one that wasn't shocked   
by this.  
  
"Sarah, why did you do that? Furthermore, why are you wearing that and why are there   
two fairies flying above your head?" Derrick asked his daughter with great anger. Sarah didn't   
answer her father and remained quiet until Malon asked her to answer the question for the others.   
Sarah nodded and answered, "The Deku tree told me to keep the Kokiri Emerald safe to protect   
Saria, but when I saw that you had the other stones, I took them to protect them too." The boys   
nodded their heads in an understanding manor, but Derrick and Michael were a little mad because   
they were never informed of the Deku tree's message. Derrick then spoke, "I guess I'm going to   
have to stay here to keep you out of trouble." Sarah was about to protest but before the   
conversation got worst, Malon sent everyone off to bed.  
  
In the morning, a crying Malon wakened everyone. Derrick ran up to her and asked,   
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Malon couldn't stop crying so she handed Derrick a letter   
that she was holding. Derrick opened it and read it out loud so everyone could hear.  
  
Dear Mother,  
I'm sorry to leave you but I must. I can not handle living with that man who calls himself my   
father. Don't worry about the colts, I'm taking them with me so that they receive proper training.   
I'll return when I feel it is time. I can't tell you where I'm heading for I don't want to be found.   
At least not yet. Inside the envelope attached, is a letter for Hiro and the other boys. Please don't   
let `dad' read it."  
Your daughter,  
Sarah  
  
Hiro looked over to Malon and she handed him an envelope. Sure enough, inside was   
another letter. Hiro took it and read it to his friends. It read:  
  
Hiro,  
You may be the son of Link, but you can't beat Ganro alone. You need the power, and knowledge   
of the sages, so on the bottom of this letter is a song that you can use to contact Saria. This will   
provide you with a lot of useful information. You'll find the Emerald in the secret room behind   
the tunnel I was hiding in. There are also some weapons that belonged to your father down there,   
use them well. There is surprise waiting for you in the silo. So till we meet again.  
Sarah  
  
Saria's Song `v 


	6. The Master Sword

Fast Forwarding Time  
  
Once the four boys had read the letter, Geo looked to and spoke to Hiro; "I wonder what Sarah   
  
left for you, Hiro." With a simple shrug from the young prince, the group, including all of the   
  
adults headed out toward the lone silo in the back of the ranch. On the way, the boys noticed   
  
several sets of horseshoe tracks that they thought were the colts, since they were much smaller   
  
than normal.  
  
After a few minutes, the large group had made it to the silo, and entered it. "Looks like she   
  
decided to be difficult," spoke Sheik as they spotted the crates. Sarah had bunched up all the   
  
crates to surround the tiny crawlspace. Malon then turned to the group, "Don't worry. They're not   
  
as heavy as you think. Remember, Dart was able to move one last night right after he woke up."   
  
After that, the entire group walked over to the crates and started pushing and pulling the large   
  
boxes out of the way.  
  
Finally, the last crate was moved. "Well, go on boys. We'll wait right here for you," spoke   
  
Michael to the group of children. Just as Hiro was about to crawl through the tunnel, a bright   
  
yellowish light ball emerged from the small passage. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" cried out   
  
Geo as he stared at the ball of light. "I'm a fairy, that's what," spoke the fairy in an annoyed   
  
manor. Geo then remarked, "Well excuuusssseee me, fairy." Getting angry with the Goron, a loud   
  
bell noise came from the fairy as she yelled, "My name's Tatl, get used to it."   
  
"Um, excuse me, but why did you tell Geo to get used to your name," asked Sheik from the   
  
sidelines of the argument. The fairy, now known as Tatl, flew over to the other boys and then   
  
answered his question with, "Oh, so sorry. When Sarah, my brother Tael, and I were about to   
  
leave the ranch last night, Sarah told us that it might be best if one of us stuck around and traveled   
  
with you guys. She told me that since I worked with Link when he was a boy, that I would be the   
  
best candidate to help you guys out."  
  
"You helped my dad?" asked Hiro with a bit of curiosity in his voice. Tatl answered his question   
  
full of pride with, "You bet I did. In fact, if it wasn't for me, he could have been killed in the form   
  
of a Deku Scrub." Dart was about to ask her what she was talking about when Sheik spoke up,   
  
"Don't you think we should be getting that surprise now?"  
  
An alarmed bell sounded as Tatl responded to Sheik, "Oh yes, Sorry about that. I sometimes get   
  
carried away when I'm talking about the adventures Link and I went through. Well, come this   
  
way, Hiro." With that, Tatl flew through the small crawl through into the hidden room. Hiro then   
  
bent down so he was on his hands and knees and crawled through the small hole.   
  
To Hiro's surprise, the room was filled with a bunch of weapons and tools his father had used   
  
when he was on his adventures. Surprisingly, everything in there looked functional, minus a few   
  
scratches caused from many battles of course. Looking around, Hiro's eyes found themselves   
  
staring at a small treasure chest in the corner. The chest looked as if it harbored spider webs from   
  
the outside, sense it was very old and looked like it would fall apart, but Hiro could sense a great   
  
power from it.  
  
The boy walked up to the chest and asked Tatl, "What's in this?" With a `know it all' attitude,   
  
Tatl replied, "Why don't you open it? I bet you'll be surprised." Curiously, Hiro kneeled down in   
  
front of the old chest and grappled the sides of the lid. With gentle hands, he slowly lifted the lid.   
  
The moment there was a crack between the lid and the box, a shining, golden-green light sprayed   
  
out in all directions. Wincing by the sudden brightness, Hiro lifted the lid all the way back and   
  
waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. What Hiro saw made his eyes widen in ultimate surprise.  
  
Hiro thought that he was going to faint from the shock. He was mumbling something but Tatl   
  
couldn't understand, finally she asked him, "What are you mumbling about?" Bringing his head   
  
up he shouted through the hole back to the others, "Sarah left us the Kokiri Emerald!" The young   
  
prince could hear the shouts of joy and excitement from his allies, but why wouldn't they be   
  
happy, they were going to get their loved ones back from the Sacred Realm.  
  
Grabbing the stone and a few weapons, Hiro crawled back through the hole with Tatl in hot   
  
pursuit. Emerging from the crawlspace, he spoke to the other children who could fit in the small   
  
space, excluding Geo (you know he's a little too big being a Goron), "Help me get the weapons   
  
out of there, they're for adults but the adults won't be able to retrieve them." Receiving a nod   
  
from Sheik and Dart, Hiro placed the weapons he brought with him on the ground and turned to   
  
go back for more.  
  
The three boys went back and forth for nearly an hour, picking up various weapons, some of mass   
  
destruction, like `Din's Fire'. Geo and the adults then carried the weapons from the small hole   
  
and brought them over to the pile of hay so that they could be hidden if necessary. When they   
  
were finally done, they started to look more carefully through the large pile of weapons, picking   
  
out supplies that they might need.  
  
Of the weapons that were picked up, Hiro picked the `Fairies Slingshot', Sheik got the   
  
Boomerang, and Geo and Dart picked up a larger bomb bag (Geo getting the larger one). Each of   
  
them also grabbed a bottle for each of them, they also picked up a hand full of `Deku nuts' and   
  
`Deku sticks'. The group hid the rest in the hay by the cows.  
  
"We finally have all three Spiritual Stones!" exclaimed Hiro with a big grin plastered onto his   
  
face. The rest of the group also were smiling in delight as they thought about their loved ones that   
  
would be returning, well all except Malon and her family. "What's wrong Malon?" asked Geo to   
  
the red-haired woman. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that your loved ones will be returning,   
  
but. I'm worried that Sarah might not come back," replied the woman to the small Goron.  
  
"Why would you think that? According to the Kokiri, she visited the forest all the time, and then   
  
would return to the ranch after a day or two," spoke Sheik to the Ranchers. Ingo decided to   
  
answer the question, "Well, you see, it's like this. It was pretty easy to see that Sarah was enraged   
  
with being in her father's presence. She looked even madder last night than that time when she   
  
found out what I did all those years ago. I'm sure you've heard of it. You know, when I took over   
  
the ranch and was planning on giving Epona to Ganondorf. Well anyway, When she found out   
  
what I had done, she just ran off and didn't show up again until a month later. She was dressed in   
  
that there outfit like last night and was all scratched up, like she'd been fighting something."  
  
"When we asked her what had happened, she just said that she was training herself so that an   
  
incident like that would never happen again." "But that doesn't explain why she won't come   
  
back," spoke Hiro to the elderly man. Talon stepped in this time. He spoke, "There's two reasons   
  
to why we think that she won't be returning very soon. The first reason is that whenever she got   
  
really angry at something in this ranch, she would disappear for more than a few days, sometimes   
  
a week. Now if she disappeared for a month when she was mad with Ingo, how long do you think   
  
she'll be gone this time?" Talon paused and let the reasoning sink into their heads before   
  
continuing.   
  
"The second reason is that Sarah took the four young colts with her, and she never does that. You   
  
see, she's raised them there colts since they were born, and she hates to be separated from them   
  
for long. So it's only logical that she would take them with her if she was to be gone for a while."   
  
The group stayed silent, thinking about how they could help Malon when Tatl spoke. She said,   
  
"You don't need to be worried about Sarah, she's a strong kid, who knows how to take care of   
  
herself. Also, if she did get in any danger, my little brother, Tael, would come and find us   
  
immediately."  
  
The words seemed encouraging, and received nods from the boys and even the adults, but Malon   
  
still looked terrible. Hiro than walked over to her and told her an idea he had. "When we save the   
  
sages and my father, I'm sure that they'll help us organize a search party and look for her. But in   
  
the mean time, you should just keep hoping that maybe she'll return on her own free will. Tatl is   
  
right, the Kokiri said that Sarah was a good fighter so you don't need to worry."  
  
Malon looked up and smiled at the boy's thoughtful expression and replied, "Yes, I know. But   
  
she's still my little girl and I can't help but wonder if she'll be ok." Tatl then spoke up with a   
  
`duh' like tone saying, "Then why don't you just call Saria, the Sage of Forest? I saw Sarah write   
  
her song down on a letter meant for you, Hiro. That song will let you communicate telepathically   
  
with Saria and she might have an idea to where Sarah went since Sarah talks to Saria all the   
  
time."  
  
Thinking that it might be worth a try, Hiro took out the Ocarina of Time and play the fast melody   
  
of "Saria's Song." A few seconds later, the sound of a young girl's voice filled the minds of   
  
everyone in the room. "Hello? This is Saria. Might this be Hiro?" Startled by the voice, Hiro   
  
timidly replied back to the voice.  
  
"How did you know my name?" The same cheery voice then echoed in their minds to reply to   
  
Hiro's question. "Well Link and Zelda have told me about you, and Sarah just told me that she   
  
left you instructions onto how to play my song." Before Hiro could utter another word, Malon   
  
jumped up and yelled, "You spoke to Sarah? Where is she? Is she all right? Please tell me!"  
  
Sounding as if she was wincing, Saria replied to the nearly weeping mother, "I take it you're   
  
Malon, Sarah's mother, she said you might be upset, oh and you don't need to yell, I can hear you   
  
perfectly fine. There is no need to worry, Sarah is safe, but I can't tell you where she is, she made   
  
me promise. Although I can let you know that she's in a place that she'll be taken care of."   
  
Malon still looked worried but not as worried as before and muttered a small "thank you."   
  
Thinking that they were done speaking to Saria, they were surprised to hear the young girl's voice   
  
again, "I sense that you have all 3 spiritual stones. Now is the time for you to go to the "Temple   
  
of Time," young Hiro, and pull the "Master Sword" from the "Pedestal of Time." And you, Hiro,   
  
must do this, so don't even think about keeping him away from the castle, Derrick and Michael."  
  
"Can we come too?" asked Sheik towards the ceiling wondering if he was allowed. In a   
  
approving manner, Saria replied, "I would prefer it if you boys went. Even though you're young,   
  
it will make Hiro's chances of getting to the sword even better. So please watch over all of them   
  
while you're all there, Knights." Both knights nodded and said, "right." Ending the conversation,   
  
Saria gave them some last minute advice to watch each other's backs and to call her again if they   
  
were in need of advice then lastly said farewell to the group of warriors.   
  
It took about an hour after that for everyone to pack up and be ready to leave the ranch. After a   
  
few good-byes and a threatening one towards Derrick, the troop set off north, towards Hyrule   
  
Castle. The boys were all excited that they were finally going to see their family again, but the   
  
knights were nervous with beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Each step they took, made the   
  
knights more and more scared for the safety of the young group.  
  
Finally, they made it to the drawbridge to Hyrule market and slowly entered, weapons poised,   
  
ready for combat. As they entered the main area they were shocked to see it full of 30 redeads.   
  
"Oh shit." muttered Derrick as they came into view of the gigantic horde. Once he said this, all   
  
the redeads noticed that they had company. "Double shit." replied Dart to the knight.  
  
As the redeads came closer to them, Hiro gained a look as if he had an idea. He turned toward   
  
Geo and asked, "Can you do the rolling thing again? You know, when you roll really fast and   
  
gain spikes?" Everyone, minus Dart (remember that he wasn't there at Death Mountain), then   
  
smiled and looked at Geo. With the confident tone only a Goron could muster, he replied, "I'll try   
  
my best."  
  
The group of warriors then parted down the middle to leave an open area for Geo to roll through,   
  
as he took a few steps back. Confident with his distance, Geo sat down and rolled up into a ball.   
  
The young Goron than began to roll, gradually increasing his speed. He was gaining on the   
  
redeads fast and was starting to feel a little strange, as if some of his energy was about to leave   
  
him. Then, with a wave of power, long, sharp spikes sprouted from his back just as he made   
  
contact with the closest redead.  
  
As the Goron killed the undead enemy, he found himself being rebounded in the direction of   
  
another redead. Again, once that one was dead he was launched at another opponent. This   
  
continued until half of the redeads were remaining, when Geo was launched into the center   
  
fountain. In the fountain, Geo couldn't tell where was where and who was who, for he had never   
  
in his life, spun that fast for that long.  
  
Impressed by his attack, the others just looked on as Geo rolled. Once he fell into the fountain,   
  
the group than charged with all their might towards the army of now 15 redeads. Sheik and Hiro   
  
stood back to back, stunning the redeads, as the young prince fired Deku seed after Deku seed   
  
and as the young Sheikah threw the old boomerang over and over. While they did this, Michael   
  
and Derrick ran forward and slashed at the enemies until they feel. Dart on the other hand, had   
  
jumped into the fountain to protect the dizzy Geo, as he launched his fin boomerangs stunning the   
  
redeads around him until the knights had gotten to them.  
  
Finally, the last redead had fallen and the group was now heading towards the direction of the   
  
"Temple of Time." Along the way, they encountered 6 more redeads, one for each of the   
  
warriors. With the last enemy in the whole market slain, the group found themselves standing in   
  
front of the old wooden doors of the ancient temple. With a hard shove, the heavy wood doors   
  
opened, allowing the 6 to look inside of their destination.  
  
They followed a long red carpet into the main room. The walls, floors and ceiling that were in the   
  
main chamber were made of gray stone, and it seemed to almost shimmer in the light radiating   
  
through the large windows on both sides of the room. In the center of the walk way, right by the   
  
entrance, was an odd looking platform that had a the symbol of the Triforce and a symbol of what   
  
looked to be the "Medallion of Light." Walking over the platform, and along the red carpet, they   
  
came to a large pedestal.  
  
There were three circles engraved into the stone pedestal as well as a message basically stating   
  
that the 3 spiritual stones, the "Ocarina of Time," and the "Song of Time" were needed in order to   
  
open the "Door of Time."  
  
As Hiro stood in front of the enchanted pedestal, the 3 spiritual stones floated up and into their   
  
corresponding circle. The others watched on as Hiro brought the blue ocarina to his lips and   
  
played the mystical melody of the "Song of Time." When the last note left the ocarina, the   
  
Triforce symbol on the "Door of Time," glowed gold and the door started to gradually rise up,   
  
opening the way towards the "Master Sword."   
  
They all walked into the smaller, but still large, room. It was a round room that was much darker   
  
than the first except for the lone window who's light shown down on the ancient blade, the   
  
"Master Sword." They all stared in wonder at the blade of legends that had once been used by   
  
Link, and was once thought that it was to rest in peace for the rest of time. Slowly, they walked   
  
towards the blade, but stopped short of the light to admire its craftsmanship.  
  
Hiro then stepped forward onto the first stair that led to the pedestal where the sword lay. He   
  
continued to approach the sword, as the others looked onward. Finally, he stood in front of the   
  
weapon of Dark's destruction and reached out to take hold of the grip. Tatl, who had been resting   
  
in Hiro's Kokiri cap, was watching Hiro's hand inch towards the hilt of the sword, and finally   
  
make contact.  
  
The feeling that Hiro felt as he touched the sword gave him a sense of power, one which was   
  
nothing he had ever experienced before. Gaining new confidence, he put his two feet in front of   
  
the pedestal, shoulder length apart. Both of his hands tightly wrapped themselves around the   
  
handle, getting ready to pull. Looking around, he saw looks of encouragement from his comrades.   
  
He placed his attention back onto the sword and with all his might, he pulled the "Master Sword"   
  
from the "Pedestal of Time."  
  
The moment the sword was pulled, a blue light surrounded Hiro and an evil laugh filled the   
  
temple. "HA HA HA! Like father, like son. Thanks to you, I can now enter the sacred realm and   
  
claim the Triforce for myself." All the faces whipped around to look at the place where to "Door   
  
of Time" had once been and saw a till, dark man with crimson hair. He wore pitch-black armor   
  
and carried a huge sword that had a red and black hilt, with a pure black blade.   
  
The man then spoke with a loud ferocious voice, "I guess I have you to thank for, young prince,   
  
for letting reach this place. Hear my name for it is the name of the new ruler of Hyrule.   
  
GANRO!" When the blue light finally stopped, they saw that Ganro was gone, so everyone   
  
turned their attention back to Hiro, but there was a problem. Hiro, Tatl, and the "Master Sword"   
  
were gone! 


	7. Fast Forwarding Time

Fast Forwarding Time  
  
Ganro's face was the last image in Hiro's mind before his slumber. Now all he   
  
could see was the darkness of his mind. After the blue light started to die down, he found   
  
himself falling asleep, even though before, he felt absolutely fine. He had no idea how   
  
long his eyes were closed but it felt like an instant when heard a voice. "Wake up Hiro."   
  
Hiro felt as though this voice was miles away as he tried to open his heavy eyelids. As he   
  
tried, he heard the voice again. "Come on Hiro, wake up." Hiro finally opened his eyes   
  
and slowly adjusted to the light of his surroundings.   
  
Once he could finally see, he looked in front of himself to see an old man. He was   
  
wearing a weird orange and brown robe and had white hair, or what was left of his hair.   
  
The man then spoke to Hiro in a calming voice, much friendlier than it had been when   
  
trying to wake up Hiro. "Hiro, Prince of Hyrule, son of Link and Zelda, do not be   
  
alarmed, but please look at yourself."  
  
Hiro looked at the man strangely but complied. Tatl chose this moment to come   
  
out of Hiro's cap and then yelled at the top of her tiny lungs screaming, "HOLY SHIT,   
  
HIRO! YOU'VE GROWN!" Giving her a weird glance he looked at himself to see what   
  
she said to be true. He was an adult.   
  
He guessed himself to be 15 years old, his father's height and weight. His blond   
  
hair had grown some and he looked much stronger than before since he was not only   
  
more muscular like his dad, but he was also wearing full body chain mail covered with a   
  
Kokiri tunic and topped off with his Kokiri cap. He also noticed that he had gained a pair   
  
of leather gauntlets.   
  
After fully looking himself over, he turned his attention back to the old man in   
  
front of himself with a look asking `what's going on?' Seeing the look Hiro was giving   
  
him, the elder man spoke, "My name is Rauru, "Sage of Light," and you are in the   
  
"Chamber of the Sages." Once you pulled the "Master Sword," you were transported here   
  
and entered an 8-year slumber. Now that the sword feels that you are ready to face the   
  
evils of this land, it has awakened you to fight."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Mr. Rauru? I thought that by opening the   
  
"Sacred Realm," my father would be awakened and would be able to fight again," spoke   
  
Hiro with a shocked expression on his face. Rauru then replied to the now teen prince,   
  
"There's no need to call me mister. And we all thought that Link would be able to fight   
  
again, but it appears that when I brought him here, he lost all of his power and is now in a   
  
slumber much like you were. This is why the other sages have also been transported here   
  
and are sleeping." With that he called upon the light to show sets of crystals all around   
  
the platform that they stood upon. Looking into the crystals he could see the other sages,   
  
all sleeping.   
  
He could see Saria, the Sage of Forest, Darunia, the Sage of Fire, Ruto, the Sage   
  
of Water, Impa, the Sage of Shadow, and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. Rauru then spoke   
  
again, "If you're wondering why the sages are asleep, it's because Links power, was their   
  
power. He was the one who awakened them so he's the one who got their strength. Since   
  
the power was lost from Link's body, the sages have fallen into slumber; the only reason   
  
to why I'm still awake is because I was already here, the in the "Chamber of the Sages,"   
  
when Link was transported." Hiro nodded, understanding what was going on but he   
  
wondered how he was supposed to help Hyrule, if the power of the sages was lost.  
  
"If you're wondering what to do, let me give you some advice," Rauru continued,   
  
"The power of the sages is far too great to just disappear; it has to have been passed onto   
  
another person or persons. If you find and awaken the six new sages, the power should   
  
enter you, allowing you to face Ganro. Once Ganro is defeated, I will transfer the power   
  
from you, back into your father."  
  
Tatl, who had been very quiet up to this point, then asked, "Rauru, if the sages   
  
have all been asleep since the day Ganro attacked, then how come we could talk to   
  
Saria?" Rauru smiled at the question and then answered, "Saria's song is filled with   
  
magical properties and as long as Saria is alive, anyone who plays that song can instantly   
  
communicate with Saria."  
  
Hiro nodded to the answer then looked up at Rauru and then finally asked the   
  
main question that had been very troubling to him and that had brought tears to his eyes,   
  
"Rauru. If everyone has been brought here. then where's my dad. and my mom.?"   
  
Rauru looked at Hiro, looking as if he was struggling with how to answer the question,   
  
and then calmly spoke, "If you really want to see your parents in this condition, look   
  
above you." As the last word left Rauru's mouth, Hiro's head shot upward eager to see   
  
his beloved parents.  
  
What he saw made him almost cry. Above him was a crystal just like all of the   
  
others except it was larger and held both of the slumbering rulers, Link and Zelda. Even   
  
though they were asleep, Hiro could see a look of fear on his mother's face as she   
  
clutched to her husband who had her in a tight embrace looking as if he was trying to   
  
protect her from all harm. The expression on Link's face was one of anger and fear   
  
towards Ganro, and love for Zelda as he held her in his arms.   
  
Finally, Hiro couldn't take it anymore; he tore his eyes away from the sight of his   
  
mother and father and looked at Rauru. Rauru could see the look of anger and fear flash   
  
in Hiro's eyes before he smiled and bid farewell and good-luck. In a flash of blue light,   
  
Hiro opened his eyes to find himself and Tatl in the same spot he had been in when he   
  
pulled the Master Sword from it's pedestal.  
  
"Do you really think 8 years have passed, Hiro?" asked the yellowish fairy to the   
  
young Hylian. Before Hiro could answer, another voice answered the question for him.   
  
"Hiro? Is it really you after 8 long years of waiting?" Both Hiro and Tatl turned towards   
  
the voice and saw a boy around Hiro's age standing in the walkway between this room   
  
and the main chamber. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing blue clothes   
  
with Sheikah armor. At his waist were twin daggers and a small bag that Hiro guessed   
  
housed other weapons. Tatl, being too caught up, hiding in Hiro's cap, didn't see the man   
  
but only heard him, so she shouted out of her hiding place, "WHO THE HELL ARE   
  
YOU?"  
  
The man smiled and before he could answer, Hiro beat him to it. "Sheik, is that   
  
you? You look so different." Once again the man smiled and proved that the hunch of   
  
Hiro's was true, "Look who's talking, Hiro. You've changed a lot too. Why, if you   
  
weren't wearing that outfit I'd think that you were someone else, but, I almost thought   
  
that you were Link himself."  
  
Sheik stood and waited as Hiro slowly walked towards his friend. Once he had   
  
made it to Sheik, they both gave each other a friendly hug. After pulling away from the   
  
hug, the two friends started heading towards the exit, so as they could go to Kakariko   
  
Village. As they entered the outdoors, Hiro could sense an evil power radiating from   
  
every direction of Hyrule. Sheik noticed this and told Hiro that he would get used to it.  
  
Walking through the main center of the market, they were attacked by a group of   
  
6 redeads. Before Hiro could take out his weapon, Sheik had started to attack the   
  
enemies. First, instead of withdrawing his daggers, he opened up his brown bag and   
  
grabbed a hand full of what looked like needles. With great accuracy, Sheik threw and hit   
  
every redead in the area and then shot forward to attack close range with his daggers.   
  
Not wanting Sheik to have all the fun, Hiro unsheathed his new sword and started   
  
slicing away at the undead foes. In less than a minute, the redeads were all dead. Once   
  
finished, the two teens then started for the drawbridge, staying quiet just incase there   
  
were more enemies around. Coming to the exit of Hyrule Market, Hiro noticed that   
  
absolutely everything in the market was destroyed or damaged in some way, even the   
  
drawbridge itself. Together they exited the market and entered Hyrule field. Feeling that   
  
they were safe, Sheik started to explain everything that had happened since Hiro had   
  
disappeared and Ganro had started to rule.   
  
"When you disappeared that day, 8 years ago, we all thought that Ganro had   
  
captured you. Knowing that we couldn't do anything against Ganro at that time, we   
  
retreated back to Lon Lon Ranch. Once there, we came up with a plan so as we could try   
  
to save you. We were very lucky though. Right when we were about to head out to   
  
execute the plan, an old owl came to the ranch and told us where you were, and that you   
  
were safe. He also told us not to try anything against Ganro until you came back with the   
  
Master Sword. We all wondered how he knew this but them he told us that the same thing   
  
happened to Link all those years ago.  
  
"Knowing that we had no choice but to wait for your return, we all went our   
  
separate ways, waiting till the day that you returned. We all made an agreement that one   
  
of us would go to the temple every month after your departure to see if you had come   
  
back, every month we would switch off. You're lucky you know, I was just about to   
  
leave when that blue light filled the whole temple.  
  
"Unfortunately though, while we could do nothing to stop him, Ganro took over   
  
the entire country without a hitch. No one could fight his awesome forces so we had no   
  
choice but to surrender. Those who didn't surrender were all made examples of in front   
  
of other people. After the first few deaths, people just stopped fighting it and allowed   
  
Ganro to take control.   
  
"When he took control of all the villages and cities a few years ago, to avoid   
  
suspicion, the group and I decided that it might be best that only Derrick, my father, and   
  
myself would go to the temple to see if you were there. We thought it would be easier for   
  
us to get there rather then having Dart or Geo who live so far away from it. To stay in   
  
contact, that old owl has been sleeping in a make shift shack that the villagers helped   
  
build for him on top of the Kakariko watchtower, and that's pretty much a summery of   
  
what's happened since you left."  
  
Satisfied with the story, Hiro nodded and told Sheik that he would explain what   
  
he had been told by Rauru when they were reunited with all of the others. Sheik nodded,   
  
understanding that Hiro did not wish to repeat his tale, and then added, "Ok, but you   
  
don't have to wait for Derrick or my father, I forgot to mention that they were crippled by   
  
Ganro, as well was every other Hylian Royal Knight. So they won't be joining us in our   
  
fight against Ganro."   
  
"When did this happen?" asked Hiro with a concerned voice. Sheik then replied,   
  
"It was probably a year after you left. That was when he first started to really take control   
  
of Hyrule." After all their talking, they reached the stairway that led to Kakariko Village.   
  
The two climbed the stairs, talking about their childhood, before all this crap   
  
happened. Reaching the top, Hiro could see the village that he had slept at during the   
  
night of his parents' disappearance. To Hiro, it seemed to have hardly changed. It was   
  
still small but had gotten larger, thanks to the Hylians who had once lived in the market,   
  
and it still had cuccos walking all over the place.   
  
They walked towards the tree that stood near the entrance of town and then turn   
  
right, pulling themselves up a ledge, and continuing onward towards the staircase that led   
  
to Sheik's house. Finally, they made it to the door and opened it, entering the house of   
  
Impa's.   
  
Once inside, Hiro saw Michael look up from sitting at the table. He looked like he   
  
had just seen a ghost the moment he saw Hiro. "Um. hi," spoke Hiro to the shocked   
  
knight, who suddenly snapped out of his shock, and painfully stood up to greet the long   
  
since missing prince.  
  
"Hiro. I can't believe that after all these years that you've returned," spoke the   
  
Michael, "and look at you, you've grown. You look just like Link did when he was your   
  
age." Hiro smiled and bowed to the old man to show his appreciation. Since the sun was   
  
already setting, the three thought it be best if they went to sleep. Before they went to   
  
sleep, Sheik climbed up the main watchtower and called to the old owl that was resting   
  
there. Sheik gave the owl a message to deliver to Geo and Dart, telling them that Hiro   
  
had returned.   
  
Once the owl had taken flight, Sheik returned to his house to find his father and   
  
Hiro fast asleep, Michael asleep in his bed and Hiro asleep on the floor wrapped up in a   
  
blanket with a pillow. Sheik smiled at his father and his friend before getting into his bed   
  
and drifting off to sleep, confidant that the others would arrive the next day. With this in   
  
mind, Sheik slowly fell into a deep slumber, awaiting morning. 


End file.
